A Mini Legends of Tomorrow Adventure
by elipotter18
Summary: Something seems to be making all the Legends revert back to their kid selves... and not just physically. Their brains are suddenly equal to that of four year olds! Who can handle the Waverider without them (besides Gideon)? Tom make things more humiliating for them, the Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl pop by to check on them and get the surprise of their lives.Oneshots most unrelated.


It was a normal day in the Waverider.

Meaning chaos was happening.

A little kid that sort of looked like Jax skidded into the room.

"What happened to you, hotshot?" Mick asked over his heat ray gun that he was currently fiddling with.

"I-I'm a kid again!" Jax exclaimed, holding up a small hand to examine.

"What's going on in here?" Rip and Sara, followed closely by Dr. Stein entered.

"LOOK AT ME!" Jax spun in a circle in a sort of daze.

"Oooh…" Rip frowned.

Mick burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh. I bet it'll happen to you soon…" Jax growled, but no one could take him seriously like that.

Snart ambled across the room clicking his freeze ray and shaking his head. "I have to say, Jax… didn't notice a change…"

"Shut up! Rip? I need help! I can't stay like this forever!" Jax said.

"Alright. Everyone, calm down… we each need to go to our own seperate rooms to prevent this- this setback from happening to all of us…" Rip decided.

Sara raised her eyebrows. "So you're telling me," she began. "That this- problem can spread like a cold?"

"Yes- no… I don't know. But just for precaution, let's do as I say, shall we? Oh- oh no…" with a violent jerk, Rip plummeted downwards until he was looking up at the others.

"Oh, no no no…" Rip ran a hand through his brown hair, then looked down at himself.

His kaki, detective like coat was swimming on him.

It was too big.

"My, my… looks like there's nothing we can do to prevent this…" Snart drawled, flicking some dirt off his gun.

"I don't want to be a kid again! Soooo much homework!" Ray complained.

Snart rolled his eyes. "You know, just because you're turning into a kid, I feel like your brain won't be all that affected…"

"I feel like that's an insult but I can't quite-" Ray flapped his hands. "Understand it."

"Point proven." Snart drawled.

"Well, I'm sure smart Snart will solve this then…" Sara said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"I've loved fire since I was a kid. Kid or not, I think I'm mainly the same Mick." Mick told them.

"Lucky us." Dr. Stein breathed.

"What was that?" Mick demanded.

"Nothing." Martin said with a firm gaze.

Snart smirked.

"So now what?"

Sara looked down. "I'd forgotten all about you…" she commented.

"Oh, ha ha." Rip huffed.

"GUYS WHAT DO WE DO?" Jax demanded, looking very frustrated.

"Aw, is little Jax going to throw a tantrum?" Sara asked him.

"No!" Jax denied.

"Gideon," Rip said. "Fix us. Please. Tell us what's going on."

"It appears…" Gideon started.

"Aw, come on!" Mick roared.

Snart, Sara, and Dr. Stein turned to him.

"I'm getting outta here. If it's contagious like Rip said…" Ray hustled out.

"Great…" Snart cocked his head at little Mick who stood in an aggressive pose, but the top of his head reached the desk. "Now I've got a diminutive partner. Not a problem. You can help with heists. I mean… you can fit into tight spaces with a smaller form and-"

"Alright, let's not think that far ahead…" Sara cut in.

Snart shrugged.

Dr. Stein was staring into space, thoughtful.

"Any ideas?" Sara asked him.

"None so far…" Martin replied, twirling his hat.

"Ugh, great…" Rip made a face. "My mind seems to be directing me to some- strange…" Rip started to crawl towards the door, leaving everyone sharing puzzled glances.

"Got it!" Rip exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a cheerio.

"Uh…"

"Mine!" Jax lunged towards Rip out of nowhere and ripped the cereal away from him, popping it into his own mouth.

"They seem to be displaying instinctive survival skills… common in the average young child…" Dr. Stein explained hastily.

"Should I seperate them?" Mick asked. For a kid his voice was pretty low, but it was nothing compared to his usual voice.

"No, but you could sing for us…" Snart joked.

Mick snarled.

"No, we'll do it." Martin yanked Jax off and straightened Rip up.

"HEY!" Rip said, lower lip trembling.

"He's gonna cry…" Sara noted coldly.

"Oh wonderful! I don't see you two helping?" Martin asked angrily over his shoulder, trying to calm the young Rip.

"We'll get you another!" he comforted the Hunter.

"No can do. I literally just finished my last stock of em." Mick said from the corner of the room.

Little Rip bawled harder as Martin glared at Mick.

"But how about a banana?" Snart displayed one in his hand. "We've got plenty of those…"

"No! MINE MINE MINE!" Jax hopped up and down, waving his fist.

"I'm gonna shoot my-" Mick began.

"Not yet." Snart shushed him.

"My shoe!" Mick finished.

"What?" Snart whirled around.

Mick gave him an evil look, set his shoe on fire with his heat ray (which was almost his size), and threw it towards Martin and Rip.

"I hate you!" Rip glowered as he ducked. "I won't invite you to my birthday party!"

Martin sprinted to it to put the fire out with his own shoe.

"Yeah, well, we don't care about your stupid birthday party! No fire, no fun!" Mick retorted.

Jax stuck out his tongue.

Rip stumbled back, greatly offended.

"Yeah. Well, you-you're mean…" he sniffed.

"Boys, boys… calm down." Martin said at once.

And then Snart shrunk.

"Wonderful… I've got a great view here… oh hey… look, the deck of cards we lost…" he picked up the box with some difficulty.

Sara snorted.

"Suddenly, the Legends of Tomorrow could be a day care program…" Martin sighed.

"Oh, wow.. Seriously, it even sounds like one… wait, wait… listen to this- welcome to the Legends of Tomorrow School, where your child will fully harness their power and become the future of the world, all the while discovering themselves and having fun!" Sara burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rip looked hurt for no reason at all.

"Oh hey- I got a boo boo…" Mick seemed to have burned his hand a little from throwing the flaming shoe.

"Ew…" Jax backed up.

"Let's wash our hands!" Martin suggested.

"You have no idea how ridiculous you sound…" Sara remarked.

Martin scowled.

And next Sara shrunk.

"Oh gweat!" she said.

"You're all kids now…" Martin touched his brow.

"I'm hungry. Give us food." Rip said suddenly.

"Ohhh boy… Ray! Where are you?" Martin demanded.

"Hiding…" the reply came.

"Get out and help!" Martin barked.

Ray scrambled in.

Martin blinked.

"What? What?!" Ray asked, clutching his own shirt.

"You've- you became a kid again too…" Martin said.

"Nooooooo…" Ray fell to his knees and covered his head as he cried.

"See? Same old Ray…" Snart said, but his voice was way more high pitched.

"Aw, how cute!" Sara squeaked.

"Look who's talking…" Snart retorted with a grin.

Finally, Dr. Stein shrinked.

"Wow. I feel so- agile. So… free…" he said, spinning in a circle gracefully.

"What." Sara stared at him.

"Approximately what age are we? Gidweon?" Rip tried to ask.

"I would say between four and six, sir…" Gideon answered.

Jax was spinning himself sick in a spinny chair. "Wow, wow, wow, wow…" he repeated again and again.

"More! More! More!" the others fell back and giggled.

Sara was ripping pieces of paper out from a notebook. Whenever she pulled out another, she would laugh and clap her hands.

Snart seemed inclined to playing with blocks, and, none being available, had taken to stacking their weapons.

Mick and Rip were playing a weird version of pattycake over the flaring heat ray gun, and Dr. Stein was examining an ant that was creeping on the wall with a magnifying glass.

"Astonishing… fascinating…" he said in awe.

And right then, Supergirl, Arrow, and the Flash burst in.

"Guys?" Barry asked incredulously.

"You weren't answering our calls…" Kara began with some uncertainty.

"So we came to check up on you…" Oliver ended. "What is this? A Pre-K?"

"Um… guys?" Barry shook Jax a little.

"Leave me alone! I'm playing!" he screeched.

"Uh- ok, yeah, you got it buddy…" Barry backed off.

"The name's Jax!" the kid let him now loudly.

"What happened here?" Oliver gaped.

"This is so weird…" Kara laughed.


End file.
